Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to video production systems. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to video production systems that leverage high-speed parallel engines for processing file-based high-resolution images.
Description of the Related Art
Videos are often produced using large numbers of files that include frame-accurate audio data and/or video data. Often, many users leveraging different software tools and hardware systems create the files. However, final processing is required to convert the files to one or more videos that are of one or more production-certified formats. The final processing often includes multiple stages of processing, where the files are transferred and processed multiple times on any number of systems. Conventionally, the transfer and final processing stages occurred serially, which offers poor scalability and is very time consuming.